


the kismesis jackpot

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [299]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Fucking annoying, you should walk out into the sun.”“Gladly, if you do it first. I can’t stand you.”





	the kismesis jackpot

“Galekh, your fucking lusus is bleating too damn loud.” Tagora said as he sat on the floor by Galekh’s recuperacoon, currently on his palmhusk, checking out Chittr. It was in the middle of the day, and the sun and it’s deadly rays was trying to shine into the mansion through the now barricaded windows. Man, Tagora really hated the sun. It wasn’t just an abomination that cooked everything alive, but it also reminded him that he and Galekh should probably go to sleep. But, there was only one coon, and no chance in hell Tagora was getting in the same one as Galekh, that was his slimy, disgusting space.

And on top of that, his kismesis had the most annoying lusus there was, bleating every second for no reason. The only time it was quite, it was damaging the property by eating all the damn books.

Man, how could he have gotten such an annoying kismesis with such an annoying lusus, he really hated every second of it, so much so that he almost gagged. He hated Galekh (romantically) so fucking much.

Which actually meant he had hit the kismesis jackpot and should be proud.

”You can shut up, this is my lusus, and my hive, so deal with it. Or else you can leave.”

Tagora bared his teeth while his ears pointed backwards sharply, he had heard Galekh suggestion, and was not taking it from someone like  _ him _ .

“Fucking annoying, you should walk out into the sun.”

“Gladly, if you do it first. I can’t stand you.”

“Me neither, you’re pathetic and weak for an indigoblood, you should be really insecure about yourself.” he said, grinning wildly, hoping to have hit a nerve.

“Well, you shall be happy if you manage to survive even a single day as a legislacerator up in space after ascension, especially when literally every tealblood is better.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Likewise.”

Both teens blinked a few times, and the next thing they knew, they made out. Just a regular kismesitude on Alternia, and these two trolls, they were literally made for each other.


End file.
